1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mechanically and electrically integrated sub-cabinet for use within a larger decorative cabinet. Specifically, the invention is a box-like structure having a motorized lift, a control module and a safety strip mechanically integrated therein and electrically connected so as to control operation of the lift.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television designs are focused on low-profile devices including but not limited to plasma screens and LCD panels. Low-profile televisions maximize viewing area and minimize unit depth. However, designs are inherently less decorative, less physically stable, and heavier than tube-based televisions.
Aesthetic and stability deficiencies of low-profile televisions are addressed by housing the television within a cabinet. In such applications, the low-profile television is extended from and retracted into a cabinet via a lift. The application of a lift within a cabinet, desk, mirror, or picture frame is referred to herein as motion furniture.
Lift devices increase the complexity and cost of furniture manufacture and thereby limit their application to the high-end market. Conventional furniture design for the mass market is generally limited to wood and plastic construction with a decorative finish and minimal moving parts. Electrically powered mechanisms are generally not offered in conventional furniture since most manufacturers are neither facilitized nor staffed for the installation of wiring, couplings, and electrical components.
Lift devices also decrease the reliability of furniture via the introduction of electrically powered and mechanically movable components. As such, component repair and replacement increases the cost of ownership and reduces affordability.
What is required is a modular unit both mechanically and electrically integrated so as to provide a slide-in solution for decorative furniture thereby reducing the manufacturing costs and complexities associated with the integration of lift technology into furniture for the mass market.
What is required is a modular unit both mechanically and electrically integrated so as to facilitate the rapid and low-cost repair and/or replacement of electrically powered and mechanically movable components thereby improving the affordability of lift technology in furniture for the mass market.